fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Billy Elliot: op de balletschool
Dag allemaal! Welkom bij deze fanfictie. Deze gaat over Billy Elliot, een jongen die van ballet houdt. Persoonlijk ben ik niet echt geïnteresseerd in ballet, maar de film heeft me zo geïntegreerd dat ik er graag iets over wilde schrijven. Dit zal een bundel losstaande verhalen worden waarvan het merendeel zich afspeelt tussen Billy's vertrek naar de Koninklijke Balletschool en zijn optreden in het Zwanenmeer. Maar ik zou iedereen die dit leest echt aanraden om eerst de film te bekijken. Anders wordt het misschien wat onduidelijk. Een geboren danser De zon scheen warm over het grasveld. De vogels zongen druk en de bloemen bloeiden in volle kleurenpracht. De zomers in Everington waren altijd om van te genieten, want de mijnwerkers moesten minder werken, de kinderen hadden geen school en het was prachtig weer. Wat verlangt een mens nog meer? In deze zomer was Billy nog maar zeven jaar oud, vier of vijf jaar voor zijn vertrek naar de Koninklijke Balletschool. Samen met zijn moeder en zijn broer Tony had hij een rustig plekje uitgezocht aan de rand van Everington. Nu zaten ze samen wat te eten. 'Mam,' vroeg Billy opeens, 'als ik groot ben, word ik dan ook een mijnwerker, net zoals papa?' Moeder glimlachte en aaide hem even door zijn haar. 'Vind jij maar iets beters om te doen', vertelde ze hem. 'Het leven van een mijnwerker is geen pretje. Ik heb de mannen er vaak genoeg over horen klagen.' Daarop zette Tony zijn borst fier vooruit. 'Ik word mijnwerker', bezwoer hij. 'Nog een paar jaar en het is zover. Wacht maar eens af. Ik zal alle kolen naar boven halen, tot de laatste gram.' Billy had altijd veel bewondering gehad voor zijn broer, die bijna tien jaar ouder was. Maar dit keer twijfelde hij. 'Maar Tony', protesteerde hij, 'als alle kolen weg zijn, hebben jullie toch geen werk meer?' Daarop keek Tony hem boos aan. 'Kijk eens naar jezelf! Jij bent zo slungelig, je armen zijn zo mager. Je zou nog geen muis kunnen optillen, laat staan een schep kolen!' Moeder zette hem op zijn plaats. 'Tony!', snauwde ze. 'Dat is wel je broer, je zou hem beter aanmoedigen in plaats van hem uit te schelden! En daarbij, Billy is volledig vrij te kiezen wat hij wilt worden. Mijnwerker of niet.' Tony sloeg even zijn ogen neer, alsof hij zijn moeders woorden accepteerde, maar dat was maar schijn. 'Hij zou beter balletdanser worden, het mager geval', fluisterde hij zachtjes. Maar Billy hoorde het wel, en hij werd woedend. Meteen stond hij rechtop. 'Ik? Een balletdanser? Nooit van mijn leven!' En hij vloog zijn oudere broer aan. Hij stampte en sloeg Tony waar hij hem raken kon, zo kwaad was hij. 'Genoeg!' schreeuwde moeder en de twee jongens lieten los. Billy hijgde van de inspanning, zijn vuisten gebald. Tony hijgde ook, want ook al was hij veel groter, toch had Billy hem een paar flinke dreunen gegeven. Moeder ging verder. 'Tony, jij moet Billy niet uitschelden. Er is niets mis met ballet. En jij, Billy, jij moet Tony niet zo aanvliegen. Begrepen?' De twee jongens knikten, al trilde Billy nog steeds. Hij was zijn broer soms meer dan zat. Later die dag zat Billy alleen in zijn kamer. Nu ja, Tony sliep ook in die kamer. De platenspeler die tussen beide bedden stond trok zijn aandacht. Hij had geen flauw idee hoe hij een plaat moest opleggen. En hij zou heus niet eeuwig aan zijn ouders of aan Tony kunnen vragen om wat muziek op te leggen. Op dat moment kwam vader de kamer binnen. 'Moeder en ik gaan in de woonkamer wat muziek beluisteren. Kom jij ook?' Billy had dolgraag naar wat muziek willen luisteren, maar hij piekerde er niet over om bij Tony in de buurt te moeten zijn. Niet na wat er net was gebeurd. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Vader haalde zijn schouders op. 'Dan niet.' Hij liep de kamer door, nam de platenspeler en een paar platen en ging weer weg. De deur sloot en Billy zuchtte. Hij wilde niets liever dan meeluisteren, maar hij had geen zin om zijn kamer te verlaten. Of misschien moest dat ook niet. Hij kreeg een idee. Hij ging wat dichter bij de deur staan en wachtte geduldig af. En ja hoor, daar was de muziek. Het was één van vaders lievelingsnummers. Billy kon gewoon meeluisteren zonder dat iemand het merkte. En opeens, zonder het zelf te beseffen, begon hij mee te bewegen op het ritme van de muziek. Ging de muziek sneller, dan bewoog Billy ook sneller en ging de muziek trager, dan bewoog Billy ook trager. En zodra de muziek luider klonk begon Billy opeens zijn voeten te bewegen, steeds op maat van de muziek. Een volle drie minuten ging dit zo door, tot het nummer opeens stopte. Verward schudde Billy met zijn hoofd, alsof hij net wakker was geworden. Geschrokken besefte hij dat hij nu aan de andere kant van de kamer stond. Hij had de kamer rond gedansd, besefte hij. Maar het was niet zomaar dansen geweest. Hij had zich gedurede drie minuten helemaal vrij gevoeld, alsof hij weg was van de wereld. Hij herinnerde zich Tony's spottende opmerking, en daarna moeders woorden dat er met dansen niets mis was. Een danser, ''dacht Billy. ''Ik? Op de balletschool Verward knipperend werd Billy wakker. Dit was niet zijn bed, en deze kamer was ook niet van hem. Wat deed hij hier? Waar was hij? Toen herinnerde hij zich alles weer. De lange trip naar Londen met de bus, vervolgens op zijn eentje naar de school stappen en zich aanmelden. Het was al behoorlijk laat en hij was moe geweest, dus hadden een paar leerkrachten hem meteen naar de slaapafdeling gebracht. De school bestond uit het hoofdgebouw met het onthaal en de balletzalen, een extra gebouw voor de gewone schoolvakken, de afdeling waar leerlingen overnachtten en een grote tuin. Billy rolde op zijn rug en glimlachte. Bijna een jaar lang had hij hiervoor geoefend, en eindelijk was het zover. Eindelijk kon hij beginnen zijn droom waar te maken! Toen herinnerde hij zich vader en Tony weer, en grootmoeder. Ze zouden hem vast enorm missen, dat had Tony bij zijn vertrek al laten blijken. En dan was er nog Micheal, zijn buurjongen. Billy voelde een steek van verdriet. Micheal had van hem gehouden, echt van hem gehouden, nog meer dan van een gewone vriend. Het was liefde geweest. Een traan ontsnapte Billy. Hij hield weliswaar ook van Michael, maar dan enkel als vriend. ''Wanneer zie ik hem terug, ''vroeg hij zich af. Hij had vernomen dat de leerlingen die ook op de school verbleven met kerstmis naar huis mochten. Als het zover was, zou hij zeker eens bij Michael langsgaan. Billy zuchtte en probeerde weer in slaap te vallen, maar dat lukte niet. Dus stond hij op en keek hij uit het raam. Langzaam brak de dag aan. Nog even en het ontbijt zou beginnen, en daarna de lessen. Het zou nog wel een tijdje duren, dus besloot hij eventjes naar buiten te gaan. Hij trok een trui en een lange broek aan en ging zijn kamer uit. Die lag op het gelijkvloers, en aan het eind van de gang zag hij de deur al. Op een drafje liep hij erheen, opende de deur en verwelkomde genietend de frisse lucht. Toen verstrakte hij. Op een bankje vlak naast de deur zat de blonde jongen die hem had aangesproken na zijn toelatingsauditie. Billy was zo wanhopig en buiten zichzelf geweest, dat hij de jongen een mep had gegeven, terwijl die hem enkel maar had willen aanmoedigen. 'Het s-spijt me van die klap', hakkelde Billy. 'Ik was mezelf niet, en ik weet heus wel dat je me alleen wou helpen.' De jongen keek hem koud aan. 'Had je dat niet kunnen bedenken vóór je me die klap gaf?' vroeg hij snauwend. 'Mijn kaak heeft nog drie dagen nagegloeid', voegde hij er klagend aan toe. Billy sloeg zijn ogen neer. 'Het spijt me echt', probeerde hij. Tot zijn opluchting verzachtte de blik van de jongen alweer. 'Denk er dan aan.' Hij wreef even over zijn wang, op de plaats waar Billy hem geraakt had. 'Ik ben George, als je het wilt weten. En jij?' vroeg hij. 'Billy', antwoordde Billy. George keek even peinzend. 'Billy', mompelde hij. 'Ik had een oom die zo heette. Hij hield ook van ballet, maar alleen om ernaar te kijken.' Hij glimlachte even geamuseerd. Toen richtte hij zich weer tot Billy. 'Over een halfuurtje begint het ontbijt. We zien elkaar dan. Ik ben hier nog niet zo lang, maar ik kan je wel een keer rondleiden als je wilt.' Billy knikte vlug. 'Graag, zelfs', antwoordde hij. George grinnikte. 'Zolang je me maar geen klappen meer geeft.' Ook al probeerde hij serieus te klinken, het was duidelijk dat hij het maar als grap bedoelde. Na een korte 'tot straks' liep hij het gebouw weer binnen. Billy bleef nog even buitenstaan. Hij was opgelucht dat George het hem niet kwalijk nam dat hij hem geslagen had. Niet meer, althans. 'Dat is alweer een zorg minder', mompelde hij. Het was druk in de eetzaal. Geduldig stond Billy met zijn tableau in de rij, wachtend tot het zijn beurt was. Het viel hem vrijwel meteen op dat de jongens aan een aparte kant van de zaal zaten terwijl de meisjes de andere kant gebruikten. Deze laatstgenoemde waren ook veel talrijker. De zaal was oogverblindend. Witte muren en een groot raam dat uitkeek naar buiten. Zodra het eindelijk aan Billy was, liep het water hem meteen in de mond. Sneden brood, ontbijtkoeken, fruitsap... Alles wat hij zich maar kon wensen stond mooi uitgestald op het buffet. Maar hij besloot niet te veel te nemen. Erg hongerig was hij niet en daarbij, hij wilde veel liever gauw aan de lessen beginnen. Hij stelde snel zijn ontbijt samen en keek de zaal rond, op zoek naar een plaatsje waar hij kon gaan zitten. Maar de zaal leek bomvol te zitten. Bovendien leek iedereen in de gaten te hebben dat hij hier een nieuwkomer was, en hij werd zenuwachtig onder al die nieuwsgierige blikken. Opeens zag hij op de laatste rij een blonde jongen hem toezwaaien; het was George. Dankbaar ging Billy naar de rij toe en nam tegenover George plaats. 'Het is altijd wat wennen de eerste keer', verklaarde die toen Billy gezeten was. 'Maar maak je geen zorgen. Je went er snel genoeg aan.' Een tweede stem klonk aan Billy's rechterkant. 'Je bent hier nieuw, hé?' Het was een jongen met bruine krullen, net iets groter dan Billy. 'Pas maar op voor mevrouw Dodds. Die wil je echt niet kwaad maken', ging de jongen verder. Billy keek om naar een groepje leerkrachten die alles en iedereen in de zaal in de gaten hielden. 'Is die mevrouw Dodds daar ook bij?' vroeg hij. 'Daar in het midden', antwoordde George. Op de plaats die hij aanwees stond een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd, haar haren begonnen al te grijzen en haar bril stond stevig op haar neus. Meteen moest Billy aan mevrouw Wilkinson denken en hij voelde een steek van gemis, ook al leek zijn voormalige lerares in de verste verte niet op de tengere mevrouw Dodds. 'Met haar wil je echt geen ruzie', ging de jongen met de krullen verder. George grinnikte zachtjes. 'Ja, dat weet jij als geen ander, Fred. Ze was woedend die keer dat je per ongeluk een barst in de spiegel van het balletlokaal maakte.' Daarop keek Fred hem boos aan. 'Dat was een ongeluk!' snauwde hij zachtjes. 'En daarbij, als die schoonmaaksters de vloer niet zo glad maakten, zou ik ook niet zijn uitgegleden.' George haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ach, wat doet het ertoe? Mevrouw Dodds wacht toch nooit op een verklaring.' Fred knikte bevestigend. Intussen had Billy geboeid zitten luisteren. Zo te horen zou hij op zijn tellen moeten passen bij mevrouw Dodds. 'Hoe was je eerste nacht op school?' vroeg Fred opeens. Billy stak zijn duim omhoog. 'Prima. De kamer is wat kaal, maar dat geeft niet. Blijven alle leerlingen op deze school hier overnachten?' vroeg hij op zijn beurt. Het was George die antwoord gaf. 'De meeste wel. Sommige leerlingen hier komen van heel ver, soms zelfs uit een ander land. Die blijven hier vaak het hele schooljaar. Anderen gaan met Kertsmis en zo naar huis. En weer anderen blijven hier tijdens de week en gaan tijdens het weekend naar huis, maar die wonen hier vaak dichtbij.' Voor de rest van de ontbijt stelde Billy geen vragen meer. Toen de bel geluid werd, was hij net klaar. 'Ga jullie klaarmaken voor de lessen', werd er geroepen. 'Over een halfuur moet je aan je klaslokaal staan.' Billy voelde zich meteen opgewonden. De dag zou beginnen. Zijn eerste dag op de balletschool! 'Opletten!' 'En één! En twee! Omhoog houden die benen!' De stem van mevrouw Dodds galmde door het klaslokaal. De jongens hielden zich met hun ene hand vast aan de barre en hielden hun linkerbeen zo gestrekt mogelijk, met hun arm naar voren gericht. 'Houd vast', zei mevrouw Dodds. 'En nu allemaal op een rij gaan staan!' De jongens gehoorzaamden meteen. Billy had alle oefeningen tot nu toe met gemak gedaan. Mevrouw Wilkinson had hem al veel geleerd toen hij nog in Everington woonde. De bewegingen die hij nu leerde waren eigenlijk basisbewegingen. Gemakkelijk als je al enige ervaring had, maar toch belangrijk om regelmatig in te oefenen. Desondanks jeukten Billy's benen van verlangen iets nieuws te doen, iets wat hij nog niet kende. Maar nu zag het ernaar uit dat hij enkel bekende dingen zou moeten doen. Mevrouw Dodds inspecteerde de klas met een koele, afstandelijke blik. 'Ik ben benieuwd hoe jullie als groep dansen', verkondigde ze uiteindelijk. 'Ik zal nu een plaat opzetten en dan moeten jullie erop dansen. Het is muziek die jullie allemaal kennen, dus dat zal wel geen probleem zijn. Echter, het is niet eenvoudig je bewegingen op elkaar af te stemmen. Houd daar rekening mee.' Billy slikte. Na al die basisbewegingen die hij al zo makkelijk kon uitvoeren, moest hij nu in groep dansen. Dat had hij nog niet eerder gedaan. Maar hij schudde de twijfel van zich af. Gewoon dansen op de muziek, de juiste bewegingen afstemmen op die van zijn klasgenoten en dan kwam het allemaal wel goed. De jongens verspreidden zich door het lokaal om elkaar de nodige ruimte te geven en wachtten tot de muziek begon te spelen. En toen begon het. De muziek. 'Begin maar', beval mevrouw Dodds. Eerst ging alles prima. De hele klas voerde de correcte balletbewegingen uit. Ze gingen door de knieën, maakten draaibewegingen en sprongen en dat allemaal op het ritme van de muziek. Het duurde echter niet lang voor Billy helemaal in vervoering raakte. Hij begon zelf rond te dansen. Het was hetzelfde dansje dat hij zovele jaren eerder in zijn kamer had gedaan, zonder dat iemand het gemerkt had. Even was hij weer helemaal weg van de wereld, zoals altijd wanneer hij danste. Het gaf hem een veilig en vreedzaam gevoel. Maar dat moment werd aprubt verstoord toen de platenspeler stil werd gelegd. Verward knipperde Billy met zijn ogen. Met een schok besefte hij dat zijn medeleerlingen hem vol verbazing aankeken. Sommigen van hen, waaronder Fred en George, schenen zelfs moeite te hebben hun gegrinnik te verbergen. Beschaamd en met vuurrode kaken keek hij naar mevrouw Dodds, wachtend op wat zij zou zeggen. Een tijdje zei ze niets, maar toen ze sprak, was het niet tot Billy. 'Hier wordt niet mee gelachen', snauwde ze tegen de andere jongens. 'Er zijn er nog meer die weleens hun eigen dans beginnen. Sommigen gaan zelfs nog verder.' Hierbij wierp ze een veelbetekenende blik op Fred, die meteen schuldbewust naar de grond keek. Tegen Billy voegde ze eraan toe: 'Trek het je niet aan. Er is ook zoveel te leren. Maar je hebt duidelijk talent voor ballet.' Even was Billy met stomheid geslagen. Was dit de beruchte, strenge mevrouw Dodds waarvoor hij in de eetzaal gewaarschuwd was? Hij slaagde erin onhandig te knikken. 'We doen verder!' zei de juf. Dit keer slaagde Billy erin zijn aandacht bij te houden en alles goed te doen. Toen de juf even wegkeek slaagde Fred erin dichterbij te komen en in zijn oor te fluisteren: 'Sorry dat we begonnen te lachen. En ik heb vanmorgen blijkbaar wat overdreven; onze juf is de kwaadste nog niet.' Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Standalone